Cracked Vongola Ring Adventures
by junemary
Summary: 3YL! It all started when he stepped on the Original Sky Vongola Ring, cracking a part of it in the process. "Why do you use forks as your main weapon?", "FOR THE NTH TIME, IT'S SILVERWARE! NOT FORK! YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO CLASS AT ALL!"


_**Cracked Vongola Ring Adventures  
**__by: junemary  
beta-read by: Feather Rain (__**a/n: **__THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!)_

**Summary:**3YL!It all started when he stepped on the Original Sky Vongola Ring, cracking a part of it in the process. "Why do you use forks as your main weapon?", "FOR THE NINTH TIME, IT'S SILVERWARE! NOT FORK! YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO CLASS AT ALL!"

**A/N: **Keep in mind that the rings here will be the original ones (you know, after Primo said 'I'm going to unleash you' thingy. Err, the one with colorful gems rings (and then the Shimon famiglia destroyed them) before the Vongola Ores and even before the Vongola Gears). This parody was born when I was dead bored on the plane for **13 **freaking hours. R&R please!

**Warning**: 3YL! Complete crack. OOC Vongola Bosses (err, I kind of don't know what kind of people they are, so I'll be creating a character for them coz hey, every boss has an unboss like side.) Oh yeah, Tsuna just got the position for like 10 months already so please don't expect him to be a total bad-ass mafia don. You'll see his bad-ass side but his dame-side will be the dominating factor in this story (since it's fun that way).

**A-Long-Disclaimer-Since-I-Am-In-An-Annoyingly-Good -Mood: **I own nothing of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I do, little Hibari's and little Chrome's would be running around the Vongola Mansion, you know, biting Decimo and other herbivores to death for disturbing their parents' love-love session (Kyoya told them to prioritize biting Rokudo Mukuro to death whenever they spot him regardless of reason).

**(-.-')~(-.-')**

**Chapter One: A Vongola Boss Is Afraid Of-?**

Sawada Tsunayoshi is obsessed with paperwork.

_And since when did I __**love **__my paperwork? _He thinks sullenly. _Oh yeah, since I stepped on the Sky Vongola Ring and got it cracked. _

At the age of seventeen, his clumsiness knew no bounds, unable to move on since his long ago age of fourteen. Of all the things that scattered in the room, he just had to step on the ring. Lambo hid it because 'Tsuna-nii's being a bore' and 'Lambo-sama wants to play hide-and-seek'. Though he _is _theVongolaDecimo, the most feared and respected person in the mafia, Tsuna is afraid –make that _terrified _ of his Spartan tutor. Who knows what Reborn will do to him if he hands in his paperwork late? And so, he had to declinedLambo's request.

Lambo, being a brat, wailed loudly in his room how, "Ahhhh! Tsuna-nii's being a big meanie!" But Tsuna just wouldn't budge. In favor, Lambo charged towards Tsuna. The Decimohad expected himself to get hit (or perhaps travelling through the bazooka) but it never came. Instead, Lambo snatched the Vongola Ring from his finger.

Then it turned out to be a cat-and-mouse chase inside his study, completely spilling, disorganizing things in his room. Lambo seemed to be having fun, but not Tsuna. After a while, he caught Lambo, who was squirming in his hold. He pried the cow's hands but the ring wasn't there. He asked where it was but Lambo only stuck out his tongue at him and ran, at full speed, away from the room. He followed him but he heard a crack underneath his feet.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he awkwardly shifted his feet curiously, gaining another loud crack. Bored and drowsy from his long periods of time filled with paperwork, he again moved his feet –another snap. He repeated this action for a number of times. Only then did he realized the specific item that he stepped on (for many times), he paled a considerably large heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened greatly, body frozen in place.

It was the Vongola Sky Ring.

A large crack was visible –right across the middle.

If he was the fourteen year old Sawada Tsunayoshi, he would have screeched his signature 'HIIIEEEE!'. But no, he had learnt to stay calm, to collect his thoughts and to plan for the adversity.

He picked up the ring, stood up and ruffled his hair, mouth agape more than possible. So much staying calm! This is the precious Vongola heirloom! If only he could hit himself, he had done so already. His clumsiness has brought doom to Vongola's next generations with a damaged Sky Ring.

_No one can know! _His inner self said, more like screamed. If Reborn know, his imagination can't keep up with the possibilities what his Spartan tutor would do to him. If Nono know, he might be shot to death in front of the ENTIRE VongolaFamiglia. If his enemies know, GAH! _NO ONE CAN KNOW! I NEED TO FIX THIS ALONE! ALONE OR ELSE THE WHOLE WORLD WILL FALL APART AND ALL PARALLEL WORLDS WOULD LOSE THEIR BALANCE AND THEN THE WHOLE WORLD WOULD MAKE A STATUE OF ME JUST TO BURN AND THEN –_ he mentally slapped himself, taking in deep breaths before exhaling slowly. Flash forward.

He sighed as he continued to sign papers while glancing once in a while at the ring. As much as he wants to scold Lambo, he can't. It will only give the others the motive to question him and finally finding out what really happened. Yeah sure, Lambo would be scolded. But not as much scolding (or torturing) he would get when the truth leaks out. Scratch that –scolding was _nothing_ compared to whatever he would receive from others. Banging his head on the table, he inwardly cried. _Why oh why is my life so messed up?_

Only then did he cease to fail to realize that the Original Vongola Ring started to glow, making him transparent like the ring at the same time.

_**POOF!**_

And he was gone.

**(-.-')~(-.-')**

Tsuna was dead sure that his head was on top of the table. So it is impossible if he just finds his whole body knocked onto the floor, right? Also, since when did his mahogany table feel so cold? As if he was lying on the cold floor. Also, why is it so dark? Last time he checked, there was this large glass window behind him. And it was afternoon!

'_But now I'm just lying on the ground.' _Tsuna tried to sit up but he banged his head on something hanging behind him.

"Itaai!" He exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Who's there?" A voice demanded.

Tsuna immediately stiffened, but recovered and tried to sit up to assume some sort of defensive stance but **BANG! **He hit his head again.

"Ow! Urghh, ow –ow –ow!" he wailed on like a broken radio.

Light lit up the whole place. Tsunasquinted his eyes, adjusting to the light. The place appeared big and spacious –other than the large wooden closet near the doorway. Suddenly, a pair of feet appeared before him. Tsuna looked up and saw Sky flames blaring dangerously intertwined within a weapon.

The man in procession glared down, already looking menacing enough in a white nightgown –heck, everything about him terrified Tsuna! From the fine brownish-blond hair to the tattoo in some sort of distorted shape of a butterfly, and all the way back to his gaze –razor hot like lazer beams.

"Who are you?"

Tsuna felt his soul went cold as recognition finally hit him. _VONGOLA QUINTO?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_ He tried to stand up once again to proceed in explaination but **BANG! **His head made contact once again with whatever object was behind his head.

His eyes wandered around before he twisted 180 degrees, only to see a _FREAKING WOODEN WALL TRAPPING –TRAPPING! _him against the floor.

"Are you here to kill me?" VongolaQuinto asked, making Tsuna to look at him.

Tsuna flapped about his hand in denial, "No, I'm not!"

"Oh?" Quinto raised his thin eyebrows in mock belief.

"Please believe me!"

Quinto looked at the brunette for a moment before putting out his Dying Will flames.

Tsuna exhaled a sigh of relief as the atmosphere of great danger passed. As he remembered, VongolaQuinto when receiving the X-Gloves Version Vongola Ring from his ancestors, he looked exactly the same. Except that his hair was longer at the time.

More onto important matters, why is he face-to-face with Quinto? He was supposed to be dead, right? Illusion? Nope, his Hyper Intuition wasn't ticking him off ticking him off like a time bomb, nor was it sending any signs that a mist flames was being used. Tsuna eyed his ancestor, who was looking at him skeptically. If Reborn could see him now, Reborn will be so ashamed of his student, acting so _un-mafia-boss-like _in front of Quinto.

His ancestor crouched down before him and asked, "Why are you under my bed?"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked behind him and sweat dropped. Of all places, why under the bed?

"Could you be –"

Tsuna paled –does he know? Could he somehow have foreseen this? What wise words had he come to give to his future descendant?

"– a closet monster?"

"Ha?" Tsuna blinked, clearly not expecting such a disappointing and odd question. Quinto pulled Tsuna out, helping him to stand up.

Quinto tilted his head sideways in deep thought. "No, closet monsters are supposed to be in closets, not under beds. So, you're an under-the-bed monster then?"

Completely forgetting to tidy his suit, Tsuna gaped open-mouthed at Quinto.

Rubbing his chin, Quinto eyed him quizzically. "You don't look like a monster."

"Of course I'm not!" Tsuna sweat-dropped. _Isn't it obvious that I don't look like a monster? _

"Then," Quinto stared hard at him, "who are you?"

"T- Tsuna." Tsuna wanted to smack himself for stuttering in front of his ancestor.

"What are you doing under my bed?"

"Errm, teleportation?"

"An odd skill you have, Tsuna. Are you sure you're not a mercenary sent to kill me?"

"No! No, sir!"

"Well then, I believe you. I have this feeling that I can trust you."

Tsuna breathed another sigh of relief. _Thank you Vongola's Hyper Intuition!_

"You have the perfect timing I daresay."

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked at him.

"There's this mind-boggling fact or rather superstition that has been bugging me this whole week."

Tsuna's stomach grumbled. He tried to sputter an excuse but Quinto chuckled at him and invited him to the kitchen.

**(-.-')~(-.-')**

There were not many changes in the mansion in his time, Tsuna noted. The vintage designs and the lights were the identical, although the Vongola Mansion in his time had minor renovations due to his guardians and Varia's scrimmage. He shuddered at the horrifying memories. He'd rather just never think of it again.

So the place where he 'teleported' was Quinto's quarters. In Tsuna's time, it was nothing but just his study room. Why? He can't recall being it being a subject to Irie's, to Spanner's or even to Gianinni's inventions. He looked at his ring, in all its cracking glory. _It can't be._

"Coffee or tea?"

"I'll have water, please." _Because I don't think I can handle caffeine-related drinks anymore. Thanks to Reborn for making me drink gallons of espresso so that I can stay awake to finish paperwork. I wouldn't be surprised if my liver failed me at any time now. Or kidneys. Or heart. Please not the heart._

His ancestor handed him a glass and settled to the chair across Tsuna.

Quinto dipped his tea bag into the teacup and said aloud to no one in particular, "Darjeeling helps me sleep."

Tsuna knows about what Darjeeling is alright. How? It's the tea that Reborn dislikes the most and absolutely _detests _because of its annoying flowery smell. _And as Reborn had always quoted, 'the flamboyant tea for sissies'._

Trying to push his thoughts away, Tsuna cleared his throat and asked, "Are you having troubles, Quinto?"

VongolaQuinto stopped the dipping motion and remained motionless. Tsuna instantly paled. _Did I say something wrong? __**DING! **__I called the man Quinto. Will he be suspicious? Oh god, I've ruined everything! And I haven't even said goodbye to mom yet! Would there be anybody attending my funeral? Of course there would be –Gokudera would! Right?_

"The moment I got the title, I've been hunted by… atrocious beings."

His train of thoughts pulls over to a stop as his brain clears out a bit, listening.

"This is what I have been meaning to ask you, Tsuna. I ask of you not to laugh."

Tsuna nodded.

Quinto looked sideways and leaned to Tsuna and whispered to him, "I think I have been seeing beings of the dead everywhere I go."

Tsuna blinks and blinks and blinks until he cracks and sputtered on his water as he was trying to stop the urge to laugh out loud.

"I told you not to laugh," Quinto gritted his teeth.

"Sorry," Tsuna managed to mutter despite stifling his laugh.

Quinto shook his head and continued, "They would stare at me. I would ignore them. They would follow me everywhere –to the kitchen, bedroom, public, tearoom -bathroom. I would ignore them. That has always been the routine. But these days, they are… on a next level."

"Next level?"

Quinto nodded before he frantically flickered his eyes around as if for hidden cameras. His voice lowered even more as he leaned closer to Tsuna, "They would talk to me."

Tsuna shrugged. _What's so bad about the dead talking to you? I don't know about it since I haven't experienced it._ "What's so bad about that?"

"They're dead, Tsuna. It's… scary." Quinto pointed to his forehead, specifically where the red tattoo is and said, "I got this in hopes that they would go away but sadly, it didn't work."

_Could it be that it is the Hyper Intuition working? But it didn't happen to me. It just gives me feelings about danger and other things but it doesn't show me ghosts._Tsuna mentally shivered. _Is the Hyper Intuition passed down differently? I hope so because I don't want to experience this. No way._

"Do you know a way to stop… them from sticking to me?" Quinto asked in whisper.

"Errm, trust your instincts?"

"Believe me, I always do. But it has no relevance to this at all."

Tsuna cocked his head in confusion, his voice hoarse in the quietest whisper managable, "Why are we whispering?"

"They might hear us."

"Have you tried talking to them?"

Quinto nodded.

"Can't you tell them to just, I don't know, leave you alone?"

"Already did. They won't listen."

Tsuna looked at him, pitifully, "I don't know. I'm sorry, Quinto."

Quinto looked down in defeat, his eyes falling to the ground with all hope left. Tsuna gulped guiltily, feeling useless as to being no help to his ancestor. Suddenly Quinto looked up to him, face filled with glee as if he found a solution to his problem.

"How about I step down as VongolaQuinto?"

Tsuna paled.

"That's right! It started everything! If I step down, they might stop."

"W-What?" he squeaked, voice caught in his throat.

"This might be some sort of sign –they might disagree with the thought of me being VongolaQuinto. What do you think, Tsuna?"

_He's asking me if he could step down as VongolaQuinto?! What to do?! Oh kami, I already cracked the Vongola Ring, dooming the future generations of Vongola. Now what? I don't want to alter Vongola History! Oh kami, what to do?!_

"I don't think that is a good idea, er, Q-Quinto," Tsuna stuttered.

"How so? It's the best!" Quinto exclaimed, pushing away Tsuna's words. He then noticedthe bright golden glow, making a bubble around the brunette and slowly making him transparent at the same time. "What's happening to you?"

Tsuna looked at his arms. _So this is what happened. _Tsuna looked at his ancestor and frowned. _Ah, here goes nothing, might as well make something that'll make sense to him. _"I'm one of them, Quinto," he stated seriously, looking at him as if in some sort of dramatic glance.

"One of them-? Oh God, -goodness gracious!" he cried, his eyes swiveling about at he stared at the boy in panic. "Is this all a lie? What is my life, oh ghost?"

"We are just testing you," Tsuna stated with a long pause, his eyes flickering at the heavens and back down for extra effects. "Please don't give up -there is no one else worthy of the position except you." Tsuna smiled at him before he completely vanished.

With the 'ghost' gone, Quinto clutched his head and stared with disbelief at the empty space before him.

"I think I'm going insane."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End of Chapter**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**R&R please!**_


End file.
